


Tu casa es...

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Casas de Hogwarts, Gen, Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, La autora no es una Potterhead, Random - Freeform, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, en serio, sorrynotsorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Para cuando John llegó al 221b de la calle Baker, fue recibido por dos tipos opuestos y, de alguna manera, demasiado similares, de voz a la vez.⸻Gryffindor.⸻Hufflepuf.John Watson parpadeó repetidas veces, pasando su mirada entre su hija -sentada en el sillón de John- y su mejor amigo -sentado en su sillón de siempre-.⸻¿Me perdí de algo?





	Tu casa es...

**Author's Note:**

> Demándenme. Eso es lo que pienso respecto a ellos.

**_Capítulo único_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Tu casa es…_ **

 

Sencillamente había ocurrido, y ya estaba. La maestra de Rosie había sufrido un desafortunado accidente y no habían encontrado un maestro sustituto para que reemplazara a la mujer -que tendría que pasar un par de aburridas semanas en cama, y luego varias otras andando con la ayuda de muletas-; así que les habían colocado una película y advertido que, ante el más mínimo ruido, la quitarían. Funcionó bastante bien, sobre todo al tratarse de las dos primeras horas en las que nadie -o casi nadie- tiene ganas de hacer nada que no sea rumiar sobre todavía tener sueño o no querer estar en la escuela, o ambas cosas combinadas. Todos los niños, incluyendo a Rosie, se pasaron el resto del día escolar decidiendo en qué casa estarían sus amigos, y ellos mismos. Para cuando el timbre final sonó, Rosamund también había decidido en qué casa estaban -estarían- otro puñado de personas.

⸻Gryffindor ⸻recibió como saludo la señora Hudson. Sonriendo, la anciana mujer ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

⸻¿Oh? ⸻pronunció adorablemente, esperando a que la pequeña niña se explicara, cosa que no demoró en ocurrir. Más o menos.

⸻Usted es una Gryffindor, señora Hudson ⸻repitió Rosie⸻, ¿ha visto Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal? ⸻al recibir una respuesta negativa, los claros ojos de la infante brillaron⸻, ¡en ese caso, la veremos este fin de semana! ⸻sonrió⸻, entenderá a qué me refiero entonces.

⸻Muy bien ⸻accedió la mujer de edad, contenta con tener planes con la bola de luz que era la hija de su inquilino más bajo⸻, te estaré esperando, pequeña.

⸻¡Sí! ⸻celebró Rosie, parándose de puntitas para besar la arrugada mejilla ajena y despedirse después, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos como acto seguido.

⸻¡Slytherin! ⸻la señora Hudson rio, escuchando la aguda y vibrante voz de la niña aún desde el primer piso, antes de pasar a cerrar su propia puerta.

Mientras, Sherlock Holmes enarcó una ceja hacia la hija de su mejor amigo, inquisitivamente.

Rosie se limitó a sonreír, entrecerrando los ojos azules.

Tras casi un minuto, Sherlock cedió.

⸻Slytherin ⸻pronunció lentamente, entonándolo mitad en forma de afirmación, mitad en forma de pregunta. De algún modo.

⸻Total, y completamente ⸻asintió enérgica Rosie, dando saltitos. Se acercó al hombre sentado en el sofá de cuero negro y se inclinó a besarle la frente, haciéndolo sonreír⸻, hola, por cierto.

⸻Hola ⸻concedió Sherlock, sus ojos grises-azules-verdes más grises que nada ante la luz de la tarde⸻, ¿qué es Slytherin?

Rosie se regocijó en la inusual falta de conocimiento de su tío favorito.

⸻Dedúcelo ⸻retó, y Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

 

Para cuando John llegó al 221b de la calle Baker, fue recibido por dos tipos opuestos y, de alguna manera, demasiado similares, de voz a la vez.

⸻Gryffindor.

⸻Hufflepuf.

John Watson parpadeó repetidas veces, pasando su mirada entre su hija -sentada en el sillón de John- y su mejor amigo -sentado en su sillón de siempre-.

⸻¿Me perdí de algo?

⸻Ciertamente, John ⸻Sherlock se acomodó en su lugar, mirando fijamente al recién llegado⸻, pero no hablaremos de cómo una vendedora te engatusó para comprar un producto extraordinariamente inútil quince minutos atrás, de nuevo -Rosie miró a su padre con la clara expresión de  _¿en serio, papá? Apenas es martes⸻_ _,_ esto es lo importante ahora. Rosie piensa que serías un Gryffindor ⸻la mencionada asintió, convencida⸻, mientras que a mí no me caben dudas que serías Hufflepuf y punto.

⸻De acuerdo ⸻dijo John. Y se quedó callado durante contados segundos⸻. ¿Qué?

⸻¡Gryffindor o Hufflepuf, papi! ⸻exclamó Rosie⸻, ¿qué crees que serías?

⸻Los hemos descifrado a todos salvo por ti, John ⸻aportó Sherlock.

⸻¿A todos? ⸻repitió John.

⸻La señora Hudson, Gryffindor ⸻enunció Rosie.

⸻Igual que Lestrade ⸻agregó Sherlock.

⸻La tía Harry ⸻aportó Rosamund.

⸻Y tú ⸻agregó Sherlock.

⸻No ⸻negó Rosie.

⸻Molly Hooper sería Hufflepuf ⸻continuó Sherlock.

⸻Junto contigo, papi ⸻puntuó Rosie.

⸻No ⸻contradijo Sherlock.

⸻Sí ⸻insistió Rosie⸻, tío Mycroft sería un Ravenclaw ⸻prosiguió.

⸻Igual que Anderson ⸻declaró Sherlock, haciendo una mueca burlona.

⸻Esperen un segundo ⸻trató de intervenir John, solo para ser olímpicamente ignorado.

⸻Yo soy Slytherin ⸻levantó la mano Rosie.

⸻Serías ⸻corrigió Sherlock, y guiñó hacia la pequeña cuando la misma infló las mejillas en su dirección⸻, y también lo sería yo.

⸻Junto con la señorita Donovan ⸻asintió Rosie.

⸻La Mujer ⸻John enarcó las cejas, no habiendo esperado que Irene Adler entrara en la categorización.

⸻Mami ⸻prosiguió Rosie, John asintiendo.

⸻Y James Moriarty ⸻finalizó Sherlock.

El silencio se hizo, hasta que John se decidió por hablar.

⸻Entonces... ⸻dándose cuenta de que se había quedado parado apenas dos pasos lejos de la puerta, avanzó hasta el sofá y tomó asiento⸻, alguien vio Harry Potter hoy, ¿eh?

⸻ _¡Papá!_

⸻ _¡John!_

Llegaron las voces a coro nuevamente y John no pudo evitar reír.

⸻Bueno, ¡bueno! ⸻los calmó⸻, lo siento, lo siento... ¿Cómo es que todos están categorizados, con excepción de mí?

⸻Obviamente ⸻renegó Sherlock⸻, eres la persona más compleja que conocemos, John. 

⸻¿Es así? ⸻declaró el mencionado, sin creerlo pero sonriendo al observar a su pequeña y a su mejor amigo asentir sincronizadamente. Tenían que dejar de hacer eso, empezaban a asustarlo⸻, ¿por qué?

⸻¡Ahora estás buscando que te adulemos, papá! ⸻se quejó Rosie.

⸻Aunque no todo serían cumplidos ⸻sacó a relucir Sherlock.

⸻Muy bien, olviden eso ⸻se apresuró a decir John⸻, exactamente...

⸻No ⸻dijo de pronto Rosie, cortándolo.

Sherlock la miró fijamente, buscando la respuesta a la seriedad en el rostro ajeno. Enarcó las cejas.

⸻Es cierto ⸻dijo entonces, y John volvió a intercalar su mirada entre las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

⸻¿Qué sucede ahora? ⸻preguntó, nervioso. ¿Acababan de decidir?, ¿acaso no era tan complejo como habían aclamado? Probablemente necesitaban que llegara para poder dar un veredicto y ahora...

⸻¡Tonta, tonta! ⸻Rosie saltó del asiento de John y se lanzó a los brazos de Sherlock, riendo⸻, ¡tontos los dos!

⸻¿Hm? ⸻pronunció el menor de los Holmes, sonriendo divertido.

⸻¡Lo sabías! ⸻acusó Rosie, picoteando el pecho ajeno con su pequeño y delgado índice⸻, ¡lo sabías y no me lo dijiste!

⸻Llegarías a ello eventualmente ⸻suavizó Sherlock, y Rosie rio más fuerte.

⸻Claro que sí ⸻dijo con falsa indignación⸻, acabo de hacerlo.

Sherlock asintió.

John suspiró, perdido por entero.

⸻¿Todavía pueden verme? ⸻elevó la voz.

⸻Sí ⸻aseguraron Rosie y Sherlock, girando a mirarlo.

⸻Muy bien, dejen de hacer eso ⸻solicitó John, frotando sus manos sin siquiera notarlo.

⸻¿Hacer qué? ⸻cuestionaron nuevamente y John estuvo seguro de que lo hacían a propósito. No insistió.

⸻¿Les importaría iluminarme en su gran descubrimiento?

Rosie enarcó las cejas hacia Sherlock.

⸻¿Se lo decimos?

⸻Él nos agrada.

⸻Muy gracioso, Sherlock.

Rosie rio.

⸻Al final... ⸻empezó ella.

⸻…siempre... ⸻secundó Sherlock.

⸻…siempre... -repitió Rosie, y John supo lo que seguía, y cómo seguía.

⸻…importa tu decisión ⸻así que se unió a su hija y a su mejor amigo, y las tres voces se unieron creando una cortísima tonada allí en el 221b de la calle Baker.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
